harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tina (ANB)
Tina is one of the eligible bachelorettes in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. '' Tina (like Soseki) is a journalist who is always looking for the latest story. Because of this, she is very social and loves to gossip. She loves to help others and is always extremely upbeat and outgoing. __TOC__ Schedule Gifts }} Gift responses Gifts Given Liked Wow! Is this for me? Thank you, MC! Disliked What? A present? For me? Are you sure it's alright for me to have this? Thanks, MC. Hated If this is for me, I'll take it... but this really isn't a good present for me, MC. Heart Events Black heart evnent: *Rainy, snowy, or sunny weather *Between 6:00a.m. and 10:00a.m. *5,000 friendship points *Walk from the forest to the mountain area You're walking up the path when Tina stops you. She asks if you are foraging for items. Though, she is in a hurry and runs further up ahead. After continuing you walk, you reach the fork in the path. There you find some notes. Aparrently, tina dropped her memos, and then you see her running down the path. *Chase After Her '' You're about to catch up to her when she runs off again. Then later, you see her talking with Iroha. Tina had been investigating the foraging spots on the montain for Ihora. With the information Tina collected, Ihora is sure she can find some materials for blacksmithing. With that Ihora leaves, and you run up to Tina with the notes. SHe wonders if you've been chasing her all this time. The notes turn out to have been important, and she would've cried if she hadn't gotten them back. Tina thanks you and hopes to someday return the favor. ''Result:+3000 Friendship Points. *Hand Them Over Later You keep the notes and head bak to town. You go to Tina's house, only to find out from Ihora that she isn't there. Just then Tina runs into, and you hand over her notes. TIna had been searching for them, and it turned out you had them the whole time. She thought she would never find them. Being tired from her search, an having to talk to Ihora, she says goodbye to you. Result:-2000 Friendship Points. Category:A New Beginning Bachelorettes Heart Dialog Greetings Festivals Crop Festival Beginner Vegetable, Win Congratulations, MC! I'm so glad you won! You should definitely compete at a higher level next time! I bet you can do it! Advanced Vegetable, Win Wow, you won the advanced level competition! Tomorrow's newspaper is going to have a huge feature on you! Hey, do you have any vegetables that you don't like? None? Wow! I really respect that! What about me? Well... that's a secret! Cooking Festival Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win Did you know that pictures of food look the most delicious when they are taken from above the plate at an angle? It was tough to gt the right angle from the seats, but I still managed to take a lot of delicious food pictures! Your dishes look perfect, MC! I'll show you the pictures when they're ready! Congratulations on winning! You're really something else, MC! I'll write all about how well you did in tomorrow's paper, MC ♪ For me, speed is everything in cooking. I come from a big family. If you took too long to prepare a meal, we started eating whatever was ready. Let your guard down even for a moment and somebody was sure to grab something. We had to cook quickly! That habit really stuck with me. Even now, I prepare everything really quickly. Fireworks Festival The loud bang that fireworks make is good, isn't it? Here it is! It really feels like these are fireworks! The fireworks are so beautiful, but they look a little blurry when you take a picture of them. I guess it is a little difficult to take photos at night. I suppose nothing can be done about it. When the fireworks end, I feel a little sad because it seems like summer will end, too. I don't like hot weather, but summer has lots of fun things that you can only do in summer, don't you think? For example, seeing fireflies and cold ice cream being so delicious! Well, fall has lots of fun things, too, so that is just as sad as summer ending. I am looking forward to the arrival of fall! It looked like a flower of light bloomed in the sky! It was really pretty, wasn't it? ♪ Music Festival The music was good of course, but the sweets and tea afterwards were the best! New Year's Eve Happy New Year, MC! All right! Let's work hard this year and write good articles ♪ Ther first article for the New Year will be great. You'll see! Gallery Tinaconfession.jpg Tina.jpg FzU34.jpg Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters